


Провал и Лиссабона, и Мессины

by passionario



Series: We are one in the river and one after the fall [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Also PWP, Billy is drama&size queen, Double Penetration, Future Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Threesome, Xenophilia, about 15 years from now?, idk what happened in the end, it's not true canon, only about nov-varr anatomy i think, really pwp, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что тебе больно, не означает, что ты сломлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Провал и Лиссабона, и Мессины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Написано для Хизер (и команды GOTG на фб-2014). Слегка расширенная версия по сравнению с той, что выложена на фб.  
> Идея анатомии Но-Варра принадлежит Гиллену ([сурс](http://kierongillen.tumblr.com/post/75139121100/the-noh-varr-story-i-could-never-tell)).

Зрение расплывалось, Билли не могу сфокусировать взгляд — он соскальзывал, и проще было держать глаза закрытыми. Так мир вокруг не качался, а его самого не тошнило.  
Во всём теле была отвратительная слабость — Билли попытался приподнять хотя бы голову, но мышцы не слушались. Он чувствовал воткнутую в вену иглу капельницы, слышал тихий писк аппаратуры, но не знал, где он. Билли понял, что ничего не помнит; голова, тяжёлая и мутная, была заполненная хаотичными картинами, которые взрывались у него перед глазами, вызывая дикую головную боль.  
Потом появился новый звук: тихий шорох, с которым отъезжают в сторону двери в секретных лабораториях и прочих подобных местах. Шагов Билли не услышал, но буквально через секунду его лба коснулись холодные пальцы. Писк аппаратуры на мгновение прекратился, а потом возобновился в новой тональности — видимо, кто-то изменил программу.  
— Вот так вот, скоро будет легче, — произнёс над ухом смутно знакомый голос. Билли заставил себя приоткрыть глаза и почти тут же соскользнул обратно во тьму, не успев ничего понять.  
Ведь если это был Томми, то почему он выглядит лет на десять старше?

Когда Билли пришёл в себя во второй раз, Томми уже сидел рядом. Это правда был Томми — уж своё лицо, даже постаревшее, Билли мог узнать.  
— Почему, — сипло выдавил он, — почему ты выглядишь... — Билли сотряс приступ сухого кашля. Томми помог ему приподняться и поднёс к губам стакан с водой. Тело ещё плохо слушалось Билли: он ударился зубами о пластик стакана, подавился и пролил половину воды себе на колени. Сил глотать почти не было, но он заставил себя отпить ещё немного; стало легче.  
— Десять лет прошло.  
Томми смотрел на свои руки — правую ладонь пересекал свежий неровный шрам. С какой скоростью и силой нужно наносить удар, чтобы задеть человека, что двигается на сверхскоростях?  
Сперва Билли не понял, что Томми ему сказал. Он не помнил, что было последним в его жизни — собственная память сейчас походила на испорченный диск: часть файлов была повреждена и не поддавалась прочтению. Попытки сосредоточиться вызывали новые приступы головной боли. Билли затошнило.  
— Много чего случилось, — Томми был непривычно мягким — словно годы сточили его острые углы. Интересно, не будь его волосы белыми, сколько сейчас в них было бы седых прядей?  
Десять лет — эта цифра напугала Билли. Он не мог осознать того, что Томми говорит серьёзно. Он видел его изменившееся лицо — оно было привычным, но незнакомым. Этот Томми был чужим, из другого мира. Или это сам Билли был чужим.  
Томми помог ему лечь обратно и поправил тонкое одеяло. Система кондиционирования работала отлично, в комнате было тепло, но страх поднимался вверх от пальцев ног, сковывая тело подобно льду. Будь у Билли силы, он бы закутался в три таких одеяла.  
Тедди бы принёс ему одеяло, сидел рядом. Где Тедди?  
— Где Тедди? — повторил он вслух. Произнесённое вслух, имя Тедди вдруг стало куда страшнее, чем исчезнувшие годы. Билли ощутил себя мухой, застывшей в янтаре. Он чувствовал, что на глазах выступили слёзы; Томми промокнул их бумажным платком, но Билли стало только хуже. Голова шла кругом даже несмотря на то, что он лежал, и тошнота усиливалась.  
— У скруллов. Он теперь император, Билли. Много чего случилось.  
— Расскажи, — тихо попросил Билли. — Что со мной случилось? Почему я десять лет пробыл... Где я был?  
— Помнишь, когда Танос выдвинул требования Мстителям? Когда был разрушен Аттилан?  
Билли хотел кивнуть, но не мог; впрочем, он знал, что Томми прочёл его ответ по глазам.  
— Тогда пробудился его сын, Тан. Наполовину нелюдь, он может вводить людей в состояние живой смерти. Ты пробыл в нём все эти годы... Чёрт, даже не постарел. Ты торчал в этом кубе — растерянный, в рваном костюме. Совсем как дурацкая муха в янтаре, — Томми взъерошил свои волосы — сильнее, чем уже было, и на мгновение Билли узнал того Томми, к которому он привык.  
— Я ничего не помню, — признался Билли.  
— Ты, — медленно начал Томми, и у Билли почувствовал, словно это «ты» липким клеем разлилось у него внутри. Что-то в лице Томми, в его голосе подсказало Билли, что ничего хорошего он услышать не может, — ты убил Нейта, братишка, — и тогда Билли закричал.  
Писк аппаратуры стал оглушительным, он ввинчивался в мозг, разрывая сознание Билли на части. Томми что-то говорил, сжал его плечо и встряхнул, но Билли потерял связь с реальностью. Наверное, Томми в итоге вколол ему транквилизатор — потому что сознание померло, и Билли провалился в чёрную дыру.  
Ему казалось, что он летит через кроличью нору Алисы. Мимо проносились обломки оружия: стрелы Кейт, заляпанный кровью и треснувший щит Кэпа, молот Тора, детали костюма Железного Человека, просто какие-то пушки, пистолеты, бластеры... Билли упал на паутину и запутался в ней. Он снова кричал, кричал, пока не сорвал голос, а потом бессильно трепыхался. На него из тьмы выползало чудовище с множеством лиц: Кэсси, Эли, Нейт, Джонас. Все, кого он подвёл. Все, чья кровь была на его руках. Кровь капала с оскаленных клыков, заливала Билли глаза — и кровь же разъела паутину. Билли стал падать вновь; это продолжалось бесконечно долго — до тех пор, пока он не погрузился в ослепительно-белое море, густое, словно гуашь. Опустившись на дно, Билли съёжился, обхватил себя руками за плечи и заплакал.

Очнувшись в третий раз, Билли вновь увидел Томми: тот дремал, неловко свернувшись в белом кресле, которым, должно быть, заменил местную табуретку.  
Билли сместил взгляд в сторону: на стене была большая панель с данными, но текст был слишком мелким, чтобы Билли мог его сейчас прочесть.  
— Очнулся, — Томми потянулся и чуть развернулся к монитору, считывая данные. — Если верить технике, скоро мы сможем забрать тебя из этой унылой комнаты. Вообще, Нох-Варр оборудовал её специально для того, чтобы ты тут валялся, но по мне так лучше в каюте.  
Билли хотел было ответить — спросить, что происходит, что вообще случилось, причём тут Нох-Варр, но губы спеклись, и у него не было сил их разлепить. На глазах выступили бессильные слёзы, но Томми уже суетился рядом — Билли не успевал заметить в воздухе даже следа от его движений, словно Томми опережал скорость света. Он прижал к его губам мокрую салфетку, и Билли жадно высосал из неё всю влагу, почувствовав себя растением в засуху.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Билли, когда Томми отложил салфетку. — Расскажи, что случилось.  
Это должно было прозвучать требовательно, но вышло жалко. Билли и был жалким — беспомощно валялся в постели, напичканный лекарствами, наверняка под кучей седативных. Он не держал зла на Томми. Страх затмевал все прочие чувства.  
Томми говорил медленно, подбирая слова, то и дело перебивая себя обещаниями найти какие-нибудь отчёты в базах данных.  
А Билли слушал, и его колотило — он не помнил того, о чём говорил ему Томми. Последнее, что было в его памяти — Рождество, на которое они с Тедди уехали в Европу, а потом сумасшедшие террористы напали на Латверию, и Дум опять слетел с катушек.  
Томми сказал, что всё началось спустя несколько месяцев, в марте. Канг напал на них — сразу несколько Кангов атаковали из временных дыр, разрушая скрепы мироздания, тот хрупкий мир, что смогли сохранить Мстители после разрушения вселенных. И вёл их Нейт — для него, кажется, тоже прошло не больше шести лет, но он так и не простил им смерти Кэсси, того, что ему не дали забрать её и спасти.  
Всё происходило слишком быстро — всего лишь несколько часов. Канг путал события, разрывал временные линии. Наступил полный хаос: солнце стремительно начало становится карликовой звездой, из глубин космоса вновь нёсся Феникс, армада Ультрона взяла Землю в кольцо.  
— Ты убил его. Стёр из мира, Билли, все следы существования Нейта. Это было... Чёрт, помнишь, когда мы нашли Ванду — в небе висели корабли, что атаковали её? Которые она создала из-за чувства вины? Это было очень похоже.  
Томми сгорбился, опустил голову и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Этот жест, привычный — когда Томми решался показать свою слабость и уязвимость, — он вернул Билли в прошлое, то далёкое, когда им было по шестнадцать, и они верили, что могут всё.  
— Когда Канг пропал, всё было хорошо. Какое-то время. А потом... Вы говорили, что однажды Нейт не стал Кангом, и всё плохо закончилось. Так вот. Стало ещё хуже, чем при атаке — но ты успел сболтнуть какую-то ерунду, и она сработала. Только вот тебя они признали ещё опаснее прочих. Среди примчавшихся на запах палёной планеты Земля слетелись многие, и там был этот сын Таноса... У Тони Старка проблемы быстро решаются, да и вроде тот чувак им должен был. Не знаю. Но одно движение — и ты стал мухой в янтаре.  
Информация обрушилась на Билли подобно тому, как палач умело опускает топор на шею приговорённого; уж лучше бы у Томми был топор.  
— Но почему, — Билли сглотнул, — почему я сейчас здесь?  
— Потому что Канг вновь атаковал, братец. Человек, которого никогда не существовало, суть которого ты уничтожил, не оставив даже атома во всех временах, во всех возможных измерениях — он вернулся, и твоя магия начала истончаться. Но все эти кретины слишком боялись, чтобы разморозить тебя.  
— И ты украл меня, — моргнул Билли. — Как?  
— Нох-Варр здорово мне помог. Ну и потом, я теперь разгоняюсь до скорости света... Правда, я здорово переживал, что тебя разнесёт на атомы во время побега, но вот тут как раз Нох-Варр и подсобил.  
Тысяча вопросов теснились в голове у Билли. Он не понимал, на чём остановиться, и был даже благодарен потоку затопивших его мыслей — он нёс его вперёд, не давая зациклиться на одной идее.  
— Твоя семья в порядке. И Кейт в порядке — была жива, когда я проверял последний раз. Только вот половины Австралии больше нет, арктические льды разошлись на весь океан, и магнитное поле Земли сейчас полностью зависит от деда и Лорны.  
Томми назвал Магнето дедом; Билли почувствовал, как его губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, которая быстро перешла в нездоровый смех. Он хохотал как безумный, его колотило от всплеска адреналина. Томми вколол ему ещё одну дозу транквилизатора, и Билли постепенно затих.  
— Нервный срыв, — констатировал Томми, доставая ещё один шприц. — Королева драмы ты, Билли, и родиться тебе нужно было девчонкой. Тогда можно списывать всё на ПМС.  
Второй укол был болезненным. Билли быстро начало клонить в сон; видимо, Томми вколол ему какое-то снотворное. Сквозь дрёму Билли почувствовал ещё один укол, но из пелены сна выпутаться уже не смог.

***

К вечеру следующего дня аппаратура подтвердила, что состояние Билли стабильное, и Томми перенёс его в каюту. Особых удобств здесь не было: кровать, спрятанные за отъезжающими панелями шкафы и ванная комнатка.  
Корабль Томми и Нох-Варра показался Билли совсем маленьким; Томми потребовалось сделать всего несколько шагов от медотсека до каюты — скорее разведывательная космическая шлюпка, чем реальный корабль. Куда меньше того, на котором они путешествовали пять — пятнадцать — лет назад.  
Томми обмолвился как-то про то, что вообще корабль собран из мусора. Билли знал, что Нох-Варр по-своему гениален — чёрт, он помнил ту старую историю про то, как он собрал для Мстителей машину времени. Самые блестящие умы их времени и подумать о таком не могли, а Нох-Варр просто собрал её.  
После этого ничего удивительного в том, что он собрал себе космический корабль из подручных материалов, Билли не видел.  
— Кровать всего одна, зато достаточно широкая, чтобы мы друг другу не мешались, — Томми вытащил из шкафа джинсы и футболку и кинул их Билли. — Вот, переоденься, а то от этой больничной робы у меня депрессия начинается.  
Билли подёргал себя за завязки просторной рубахи на груди. Обычная больничная одежда. Билли не знал, во что у крии принято одевать своих больных, но отчего-то ему казалось, что эта конкретная одежда подсмотрена Нох-Варром в земных сериалах.  
В памяти мелькнули светлые коридоры больницы, пахнущие антисептиком, который никогда не мог перебить запахи болезней и страха. Билли бывал в больнице множество раз — в конце концов, его отец был врачом, да и мать тоже.  
Он развернул на коленях футболку — это была его собственная. Билли показалось, что он уловил слабый запах порошка, которым они с Тедди пользовались. Что сейчас стало с их квартирой? Где все его вещи? Подобные мысли вызвали лишь новые приступы головной боли и слёзы.  
Билли резко дёрнул с себя рубаху и натянул футболку. Он чувствовал себя так, словно вторгается в чужую жизнь — жизнь того себя, который жил десять лет назад и был счастлив. Можно позже будет попросить у Томми что-нибудь из его одежды — но Томми старался ради него, специально притащил все эти вещи.  
Может, их сохранили родители. В джинсах до сих пор был сложенный рекламный буклет какого-то магазина.  
— Нам долго добираться до скруллов, — говорил Томми, пока Билли натягивал джинсы. — Пару недель, может. Нох-Варр откинул нас на дальний край галактики, а потом мы демонтировали гиперпространственный двигатель, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.  
— Ты бегаешь со скоростью света, — Билли поёжился. Томми хмыкнул и кинул в него толстовкой — зелёной со стрелой. Это была толстовка Тедди, и Билли заморгал, пытаясь не разреветься. Он уже устал рыдать. — Не думаю, что отсутствие возможности у корабля совершать пространственные прыжки, кого-то остановит от подозрений.  
Томми весело ухмыльнулся, здорово напомнив Билли фотографии молодого Пьетро.  
Томми ведь даже старше, чем Пьетро, когда тот попал к Мстителям — ему сколько выходит, тридцать два? Чёрт, Билли даже не знал, точно, какой сейчас год -не говоря уже про день или месяц.  
— Не умничай. Сейчас им всем не до того.  
— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился Билли, вжикнув молнией толстовки. Привычное тепло обняло его, и Билли захотелось натянуть на голову капюшон, но это выглядело бы глупо, и он сдержал порыв.  
— Есть хочешь? — резко сменил Томми тему разговора, явно видя его разбитое состояние. — У нас тут не ресторан, но вчера Нох-Варр приготовил пасту. Могу тебе погреть. Или суп. Кажется, у нас есть суп в морозилке.  
Родное тарахтенье, пропадающие звуки в слишком быстрой речи Томми — это успокаивало. Наверное, Билли всё ещё был под седативными, но на самом деле он не был против лекарств.  
Томми был его братом — пускай придуманным когда-то, не кровным, но он был рядом, он вёл себя — чёрт возьми, как настоящий старший брат. С улыбкой Билли вспомнил, что Томми всегда вёл себя как старший брат — сперва скорее дурачился, а позже привык. Близнецы с разницей в десять лет, ха? Что ж, имя Максимовых всегда было гарантией ненормальности.

Билли исследовал корабль — действительно небольшой, узкий и даже немного тесный для них троих, реши они одновременно выйти в коридор. В носовой части располагалась кабина управления с двумя креслами для пилотов. Томми пояснил, что большую часть времени кораблём управляет Нох-Варр, порой его подменяет сам Томми или автопилот. Томми пожаловался, что Нох-Варр постоянно повторяет, будто автопилот делает это куда лучше Томми.  
— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Билли, заглянув в первый раз к Нох-Варру. Пальцы того летали над приборной панелью, а сам Нох-Варр не отрывал взгляда от мониторов, где без звука транслировались новости.  
— Добрый вечер, — незамедлительно откликнулся Нох-Варр, не меняя позы. — Рад, что ты достаточно пришёл в себя. Если что-то нужно — обращайся.  
— Спасибо. Да, конечно, — Билли кивнул и вышел обратно в коридорчик.  
Он не знал, чего ждал, но Нох-Варр не изменился — не так сильно, как для Билли изменился Томми, и от этого стало чуточку легче.  
В средней части корабля находились медотсек, по которому Билли совершенно не скучал, и небольшая кухня — торжество белого пластика, стали и ультрасовременной техники. Холодильник и морозильная камера были забиты кучей непонятных упаковок, но Томми заверял, что всё это просто отличная еда, разве что немного однообразная. Он мелькал по кухне — хлопали дверцы, стучали о стол тарелки. Звякнула микроволновка, а потом Билли уловил запах свежесваренного кофе.  
Дивный, божественный запах.  
— Держи, — Томми вручил Билли большую чашку. На ощупь она не походила на керамику или стекло, скорее толстый пластик. Слегка шершавый на ощупь, он плохо проводил тепло, и чашку было отлично держать обеими ладонями, совсем как любил Билли. — У нас ещё есть какао и зефирки. Хочешь сеанс какаотерапии?  
— Ты же издеваешься, — вздохнул Билли с притворным смирением.  
— Разумеется. Но какао правда есть. И зефирки. Они нравятся Нох-Варру, можете устроить с ним девчачьи посиделки.  
Томми вытащил из микроволновки тарелку и поставил её перед Билли. Паста была далека от ресторанной, но для Билли, который столько дней провёл на внутривенном питании, она была словно пища богов. Маленькие радости — это всегда так просто.  
Может, Томми сказал Нох-Варру, что Билли любит морепродукты, или Нох-Варр тоже их любил, но, выискивая в макаронах креветок, Билли ненадолго ощутил себя абсолютно счастливым.  
После кухни шла жилая зона — каюта, которую занимали Билли и Томми, ванная комната и небольшая гостиная, — а в хвост Томми идти отказался, что-то невнятно пробурчав и махнув рукой.  
— Здесь вообще Нох-Варр спит, так что не особо располагайся, — предупредил Томми, когда Билли забрался на диван с ногами и натянул на себя плед.  
— Ох, так каюта...  
— Она тут всего одна, если ты не заметил. Весь корабль был его, но времени на поиски другого у нас не было, — проворчал Томми. Он опустился рядом на диван, пошарил за подушками. Вытащив планшет, он включил его, быстро что-то набрал и протянул Билли: — Вот, можешь пока почитать новости, и всё то, что случилось за эти десять лет.  
Билли бесцельно пролистнул пару страниц, не вчитываясь и не рассматривая мелькавшие фотографии. Прямо сейчас ему не хотелось знать что-то ещё. Он отложил планшет и подтянул колени к груди.  
— Позже, — пояснил он на вопросительно приподнятую бровь Томми. — Ты сказал, ещё две недели.  
— Окей, — кивнул Томми. — Ты пропустил десять лет киноновинок, задрот, можно проверить, что есть у Нох-Варра.  
Глядя, как Томми суетится, выискивая что-то в базе данных и смешно шипя ругательства, Билли снова почувствовал себя счастливым. Томми пытался сделать всё, чтобы смягчить для Билли ситуацию, но что если — что если это просто его галлюцинация? Иллюзия, созданная силой Билли, пока он застыл во времени?  
Но гда почему тут Томми, а не Тедди? Билли задумался на секунду, а потом подобрал планшет и быстро набрал в поиске «Доррек Восьмой». Наверняка найти информацию про императора скруллов проще, чем про обычного землянина Теодора Руфуса Альтмана.  
Планшет выдал ему тысячи ссылок — новостные ленты, события планетарного масштаба, какие-то союзы, договоры, перемирия... Билли не читал, только просмотрел фотографии — время не коснулось Тедди, но что время может сделать тем, кто умеет менять лица?  
— Хэй! — Томми больно ткнул Билли в бок; планшет упал на диван, дисплей погас. Билли недоумённо моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Томми. — «Звёздные Войны» смотреть будешь? Несмотря на сломанную историю, всё ещё есть два эпизода, которые ты не видел.  
— Да, конечно, — Билли мотнул головой, пытаясь стряхнуть странное оцепенение.  
Следующие несколько часов они провели перед телевизором — Томми вопил, что никогда больше не будет смотреть с Билли ничего задротского и фантастического, а Билли смеялся и бросал в него попкорном, который Томми же ему и притащил.  
Заканчивался первый фильм, в гостиную вошёл Нох-Варр, пристально посмотрел на них, и устроился у дивана, утянув к себе на колени миску поп-корна. В начале второго фильма Билли начал клевать носом, и Томми, проиграв Нох-Варру «камень-ножницы-бумагу», перенёс Билли в постель. Сквозь цепкие лапы сна Билли почувствовал, как ему делают укол, после которого пришла мягкая пустота.

***

Реальность Билли сузилась до этого корабля: невозможно соблюдать нормальный распорядок дня в космосе. Он начал спать мало, по два-три часа, но зато чаще. Билли просыпался, ел, болтал с Томми или смотрел фильмы с Нох-Варром, с Нох-Варром же они слушали музыку, а Томми ворчал, что их музыкальный вкус ужасен и ретировался на кухню, грозно гремя там посудой — Билли кричал ему вслед, что роль человека-соседа ему подходит идеально.  
Говорить с Нох-Варром вообще оказалось проще; тот оставил управление корабля автопилоту, впрочем, регулярно проверяя маршрут.  
— Я думал, в это время люди уже будут уметь быстро телепортироваться, — улыбнулся Билли, пока Нох-Варр сверял курс корабля.  
— Ты умеешь телепортироваться, — ответил Нох-Варр, обернувшись.  
Липкий страх противной слизнью стёк по позвоночнику вниз, влился внутрь, и Билли заставил себя улыбнуться. Он боялся думать о магии — не то, что творить её.  
— Томми тебе не рассказал, — вдруг сказал Нох-Варр, придвигаясь ближе на диване. Музыка, которую они слушали, оборвалась — или просто восприятие Билли вдруг обострилось.  
— Он вообще не очень разговорчивый. Если не считать того, что он почти не затыкается, — внутренности Билли словно сдавило гигантская рука; сердце билось неровно и часто.  
— Ты прав, — кивнул Нох-Варр. — Дело в том, что всё, что мы с ним делаем — не просто так.  
Билли молчал. Он уже задавался этим вопросом, но в его нынешней игрушечной реальности осталось место доверию лишь реальному: словам, которые ему говорили, тому, что ему показывали. Тому, что Билли не мог придумать, потому что не мог об этом подумать. Он был своим самым жутким кошмаром.  
— Дело в том, что Канг выдвинул ультиматум. Он потребовал тебя, живым и свободным — и дал Мстителям срок в месяц, чтобы исполнить его требования. Очень щедро, я полагаю. Прочие злодеи предпочитают действовать в режиме блицкрига.  
Облизнув пересохшие губы, Билли заставил себя спросить:  
— Но они ответили отказом, ведь так?  
— Да. Они признали тебя угрозой вселенского масштаба — не только в нашем измерении, но и в ещё нескольких. На самом деле, они чуть не развязался — вы называете это Гражданской Войной, да? Речь шла об этической стороне вопроса, потому что Канг отказался отвечать на вопросы о твоей дальнейшей судьбе.  
Но Томми, научившийся проходить сквозь ткань времени, не увидел проблемы. Томми, мысли которого были слишком быстры для телепатов, не боялся, что кто-то поймёт и поймает его прежде, чем он сможет сделать то, что задумал.  
— Они держали тебя в карманной вселенной Франклина Ричардса, — Нох-Варр щёлкнул пальцами, и музыка вновь заиграла — старый джаз, какой любил слушать в своём кабинете отец Билли после работы, чтобы отдохнуть.  
— О.  
Воспоминания о давнем прошлом сменялись в голове, напоминая показ слайдов: вот Джонас говорит, где они могут найти следующего человека по запасной программе Мстителей — и в вот Билли смотрит в лицо, так похожее на его собственное, а вокруг орёт сигнал тревоги. Он вспоминал, как они мотались по миру, разыскивая Ванду, и Томми всегда опережал его, хотя он бежал, а Билли перемещался при помощи магии. Билли вспоминал, что в конце Томми хотел быть героем, а Билли был тем, кто сдался.  
Билли всегда сдавался, когда ему было больно или страшно. Он отступал и забывал, что у него есть друзья — но те приходили и выводили его из отчаяния.  
— Неужели вы включили приличную музыку? — Томми вышел из каюты, на ходу вытирая волосы полотенцем; потемневшие от влаги волосы казались тёмно-серыми словно сталь. Билли смотрел на его, подтянув колени к груди, и сердце начинало биться ровнее и спокойнее. Ему вдруг захотелось обнять Томми — чтобы Томми обнял его в ответ.  
— Тебе нравится моя музыка, — заявил Нох-Варр. — Кто-нибудь хочет какао?  
Томми захохотал, заглушая ответ Билли.  
— Сделай принцессе! — крикнул Томми вслед ушедшему Нох-Варру и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Билли, закинув тому руку на плечи и дёрнув к себе. Капли воды на его коже намочили футболку Билли, но Томми был таким горячим, что это не имело значения. Билли положил голову ему на плечо и тихо улыбнулся.  
Джаз сменился закадровым смехом: Томми включил телевизор и попал на «Друзей». Всего лишь первый сезон, но даже его Билли помнил почти наизусть. Есть вещи, вроде «Звёздных войн» и «Друзей», Кэпа или Тони — ну или Библии, кому как.  
— Оставь, — попросил Билли.  
Нох-Варр вернулся с подносом: какао и черничный пирог, Билли зажмурился от удовольствия. Он осторожно высвободился из-под руки Томми, перебрался поближе к Нох-Варру и утянул себе кусок пирога. На экране Фиби пела свои странные песни — отчего-то вдруг Билли вспомнил Кэсси, и понял, что плачет. Спустя столько лет боль от первой потери стёрлась, оставшись грустью в памяти, но почему-то именно сейчас, когда сам Билли был потерян во времени, он вновь остро ощутил свою вину.  
Неожиданный подзатыльник выбил из Билли все посторонние мысли. Он обернулся к Томми, но тот уже смотрел на экран как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Это моя футболка, — немного удивлённо заметил Томми, когда они сели завтракать. Билли уткнулся в свою тарелку.  
Он не хотел это обсуждать; ему было стыдно за то, что его собственная одежда вызывает у него приступы паники; казалось, будто ворот рубашки может его задушить, а ткань пропитана ядом, как в исторических романах.  
Штаны Томми были ему велики в поясе, поэтому Билли взял только футболку.  
— Какая разница? — Билли неловко пожал плечами, зачерпывая ложку каши. Томми старался соблюдать предписания, выданные ему электронным врачом выискивал среди полуфабрикатов то, что сошло бы за полезную и питательную пищу, сетуя на отсутствие репликаторов.  
В этом месте Билли нравилось шутить про «Звёздный путь» — и понимать, что сериал его детства становился реальностью более близкой, чем казалось в восемь лет, когда он сидел на ковре перед телевизором.  
— Никакой, — согласился Томми, отворачиваясь к кофеварке.  
Что-то в его голосе словно поймало Билли на крючок: он уставился на спину Томми, не в силах отвести взгляд. Он говорил себе, что ему почудилось, что голос Томми не изменился.  
Из мыслей его вырвал звук, с которым Томми поставил чашку на стол; чай пах очень вкусно, как и булочки, которые Томми вытащил из микроволновки.  
— А кофе?  
— Кофе, — мрачно ответил Томми, — вызывает перевозбуждение нервной системы. Тебе вредно. Будешь пить травяные сборы. Возвращение к цыганским корням, все дела.  
— Я еврей, — поправил его Билли. — И ты тоже.  
— Ванде это скажи, — хмыкнул Томми.  
У него была потрясающая способность игнорировать... моменты Билли. Вести себя так, словно всё идёт по плану — его плану, продуманному и выверенному до мельчайших деталей. Он подстраивался, приспосабливался — словно бесконечно менял маски, оставаясь при этом искренним. Он так не похож на Тедди, закусил губу Билли, а следом пришло понимание, что думать про Тедди он просто не может.  
Тедди был за пределами этой новой реальности. 

***

Во сне он падал в пропасть, и её чернота была раскрашена вспышками жутких картин прошлого. Билли не знал, что из них он придумал, а что было на самом деле — воспоминания всё ещё были зыбкими и нечёткими. Он даже был рад этому; то прошлое, что рассказал ему Томми, те отчёты, что он нашёл в базах данных — они пугали Билли, он читал о произошедшем, и ему казалось, что он изнутри покрывается коркой льда.  
Билли проснулся от духоты — наверное, и кошмары снились из-за неё же. Сбоку к нему прижимался Томми; обычно он спал просто рядом, давая Билли пространство, но сегодня перекатился вплотную, уткнулся носом в шею и тихонько сопел. Кожу колола его щетина; в ярком свете белые волосы на бледной коже были незаметны, но сейчас они серебрились в приглушенном ночном освещении корабля.  
Томми что-то пробормотал во сне, чуть повернулся, и глаза Билли расширились, когда в его живот упёрся чужой член.  
Может, он дёрнулся, или Томми почувствовал что-то — он теперь всегда всё чувствовал, Билли пока не успел к этому привыкнуть. Словно Томми двигался и во времени тоже, успевал сделать то, что нужно было.  
Может, так тоже было нужно.  
— Привет, — тихо сказал Билли. Нох-Варр был кабине управления, и понижать голос было не обязательно, но чуткие датчики включали верхний свет, стоило им решить, что пассажиры проснулись.  
— Привет, — зевнул Томми и приподнялся на локте.  
Время, наверное, снова перескочило вперёд — потому что Билли ничего не понимал. Он даже не стал цепляться за реальность — когда Томми наклонился и мягко поцеловал его, Билли вцепился в его плечи. Томми был настоящим, настолько полным жизнью, что она выплёскивалась из него через край. Томми был прямо здесь, и жар его тела вытаскивал Билли из ночных кошмаров.  
Один поцелуй перешёл в другой, более жадный и откровенный. Томми навалился на Билли, вжав его своим телом в матрас, потёрся о него бёдрами — Билли приглушённо застонал ему в рот, сжимая в руках футболку Томми. Всё, что он чувствовал — жар чужого тела, животную радость от осознания того, что он — жив. Действительно жив.  
Первый вдох, что он сделал, когда они оторвались друг от друга, ударил по голове так, словно Билли не дышал, а выпил залпом стакан водки.  
— Повернись, — попросил он, отдышавшись.  
Томми перекатился на бок и замер. То покорное ожидание, с которым люди часто реагировали на его слова, бесило Билли. Они боялись его реакции, боялись, что он может сломать вселенную, стереть их из мироздания.  
Томми смотрел иначе — выжидающе, словно спрашивал — хватит ли у Билли смелости. Томми всегда был решительным и смелым. Билли не стал снимать с Томми штаны, просто засунул ладонь за резинку и сжал член, осторожно двинул рукой, не отрывая взгляда от лица Томми. Он дрочил ему, не думая, что будет дальше, вообще не думал ни о чём. Когда пальцы залила тёплая сперма, Билли осторожно убрал руку и хотел было встать, чтобы принести полотенце, но Томми дёрнул его обратно, повалил на себя и снова поцеловал.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — руки Томми скользнули под футболку и легли Билли на поясницу. Он легко поглаживал его, давил на мышцы и разминал их, словно делал массаж.  
— Хорошо, — Билли облизнул губы и почувствовал вкус чужой слюны на губах и во рту.  
— Хорошо, — эхом откликнулся Томми.  
Он подцепил штаны Билли за пояс и стащил их вниз, провёл кончиками пальцев по начавшему твердеть члену, легко сжал яйца и потянул. Билли сглотнул.  
— Услуга за услугу, — глаза Томми хитро блестели; он потёр пальцем головку члена, и Билли закусил губу, сдерживая порыв толкнуться ему в руку.  
Томми ласкал его неторопливо, словно знал, что кончить для Билли не главное. Откуда он мог это знать? Почему он делал всё настолько правильно?  
Оперевшись одной рукой о матрас чуть выше плеча Томми, Билли начал тереться о его бёдра, подстраиваясь под движения руки на своём члене.  
Когда многократно оттянутый оргазм сотряс всё тело, Билли обессилено упал Томми на грудь.  
— Тяжёлый, — недовольно проворчал тот и спихнул Билли с себя. — А теперь спи, — неожиданно нежно Томми поцеловал его в щёку и накинул на Билли простынь, а сам подтянул штаны, поднялся с постели и ушёл в ванную.

***

В следующий раз это случилось всего через семь часов. Выспавшийся Билли предложил Нох-Варру поспать в кровати, пока он смотрит телевизор.  
Вскоре из кабины управления пришёл Томми, захватив по дороге пачку сока. Они сидели бок о бок и смотрели «300 спартанцев», а потом Билли уже сжимал коленями бёдра Томми, тёрся о него сквозь одежду. Томми закрывал ему рот рукой, чтобы их не услышал Нох-Варр, и Билли лизал и покусывал его ладонь. Ему казалось, что он может кончить и так, не раздеваясь, но Томми расстегнул штаны, сперва Билли, потом себе: Билли поддался вперёд, зажав их члены между телами. Когда он начал двигать бёдрами быстрее, Томми убрал руку от его рта и поцеловал. Вторую руку он сумел протиснуть между ними и обхватил оба члена — Билли кончил в этот же момент, продолжая по инерции двигаться, размазывая между ними свою сперму.  
— Фильм закончился, — прошептал Томми. Его губы почти задевали губы Билли. Почти целуя. У Билли внутри сладко заныло.  
— Я не смогу смотреть Нох-Варру в глаза.  
— Он спит в кровати, где мы делали тоже самое ночью. Брось, Нох крутил романы с несколькими бабами одновременно — и Кейт была в их числе.  
Чёрт, это не было смешно, но они хохотали, как ненормальные. 

Это влилось в привычный беспорядок дней; громкие слова, учитывая, что, кажется, с тех пор, как Билли покинул медотсек прошло всего — сколько, три, четыре дня? Билли привык просыпаться от того, что в его штанах была чужая горячая рука — даже если Томми не засыпал с ним, то всегда приходил позже.  
Чистое безумие, но Билли просто плыл по течению. Они целовались и дрочили друг другу, а потом смеялись и шли завтракать, смотреть фильмы или отвлекать Нох-Варра.  
Они не разговаривали об этом; до тех пор, пока они молчали, думал Билли, это было естественно. Слова так часто всё портят — взять хотя бы его магию.  
Или вспомнить их мать; Ванда произнесла три слова, которые сотрясли мир и сломали жизни миллионам мутантов.  
Разговаривать — нет, это было правильно далеко не всегда. Скорее для тех, кто умел это делать. Билли вот не умел. 

— Ох, фотографии с рождественских каникул. Хочешь посмотреть? — Томми листал фотографии в планшете. — Это был почти семейный праздник — твои родители, Ванда, Пьетро, дед и Кейт.  
— Давай, — Билли стало зябко, и он натянул на ноги плед. Томми передал ему планшет.  
Родители почти не изменились — только в волосах отца стало много седины, а вот братьев Билли с трудом узнал — ещё бы, десять лет прошло, они теперь совсем взрослые. Билли смотрел в незнакомые лица — но узнавал улыбки и россыпь веснушек вокруг глаз Энди, видел родимое пятно на шее Эндрю.  
На фотографии рядом с Кейт был невысокий светловолосый мальчик в светлом свитере с оленями.  
— Кто это? — недоумённо моргнул Билли.  
— Френсис Бартон, — бросив быстрый взгляд на планшет, ответил Томми.  
— Неужели Кейт и Клинт...  
— НЕТ! — закричал Томми, не давая Билли закончить. — Нет, выбрось это из головы. Кейт усыновила мальчика, когда Клинт погиб. Это его сын и Пересмешницы, Бобби... тоже, — Томми неловко свернул предложение. Они молчали какое-то время, а потом Билли тихо заметил:  
— Не могу представить, чтобы Кейт кого-то воспитывала.  
— Она воспитывала всех нас, — фыркнул Томми. Протянул руку, перелистнул пару фотографий: Френсис спал, привалившись боком к Кейт; кто-то набросил на них одеяло.  
Кейт почти не изменилась, только настолько домашней Билли никогда её не видел. Волосы заплетены в свободную косу, из-под пледа торчит нога в весёлом полосатом носке. Он привык, что Кейт — стержень; и именно поэтому ей так шло быть матерью.  
— А вы с ней?  
— В моих мечтах, братишка, — Томми коротко рассмеялся и положил голову ему на плечо. Билли переплёл их пальцы и поцеловал Томми в макушку. Он различал тихое гудение корабля, надёжное и умиротворяющее. Наверное, было бы здорово просто путешествовать с неясной конечной целью. Пятилетняя миссия, ха?  
Нох-Варр крикнул из кухни, чтобы они шли ужинать. Билли пихнул Томми в бок и ушёл быстрее, чем тот успел втолкнуть его в комнату — тогда ужин был бы отложен на неопределённый срок.  
Они могут заняться этим позже, когда будут валяться обнявшись, сытые и довольные.  
Кажется, они переставали себя контролировать. 

***

Билли облизал губы и упёрся лбом в стенку душевой кабинки. Бьющие по плечам струи обжигали, кожа Билли покраснела, но он всё равно протянул руку к панели и повысил температуру воды.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы этот простой, объяснимый жар затмил тот, что бушевал у него внутри, но становилось лишь хуже. Это было ненормально, то, что происходило. Реальность размывалась, перед глазами была пелена — Билли моргнул, стряхивая с ресниц воду и глубоко вздохнул. Он слышал тихий шум техники, которая генерировала и нагревала воду. Внезапно журчание, с которым вода утекала в сток, стало слишком громким, ударило по ушам, и Билли вздрогнул.  
— Ты ещё долго купаться собрался, принцесса? — насмешливо спросил Томми, зайдя в ванную комнату.  
Несмотря на горячую воду, Билли резко бросило в холод. Сквозь запотевшую дверцу он видел тёмный силуэт: кажется, Томми чистил зубы. Билли запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо хлёстким струям, и промолчал.  
— Да ты там сваришься скоро, — Билли слышал, как Томми полощет рот и сплёвывает. — Тут настоящая парилка, сколько градусов ты поставил?  
Голос Томми то удался, то приближался — и бил по нервам так, словно Томми был телепатом. Билли прикусил щёку изнутри и зажмурился, пережидая накатившую волну. Он не понимал, откуда идёт это чувство — откуда идёт его голод. Его тело не осознавало течения времени, так что это не могло быть причиной.  
— Ладно, не утони там, — хлопнув ладонью по дверце, Томми вышел.  
— Хорошо, — севшим голосом пробормотал, наконец, Билли.  
Ему нужно было успокоиться. Ему нужно было... Билли сжал свой член и потёр пальцем головку, размазывая выступившую смазку; он дрочил быстро, тяжело дыша, но этого не хватало. Каждый раз, когда Томми к нему прикасался, жар внутри становился всё нестерпимее. Билли не хотел говорить об этом, думать об этом, — потому что Томми спасал его от самого себя. Томми, занимавший его мысли, спасал Билли из той пропасти, куда он пытался упасть.  
Билли вспоминал, какими горячими были руки Томми, когда он его касался — горячими и немного шершавыми, с жёсткими подушечками пальцев. Он кончил молча, до крови прикусив губу — мелкие красные капли упали на белый пол и утекли в сток вместе со спермой.  
Оргазм не принёс облегчения, оставил лишь сосущую пустоту; этого было недостаточно. Краем сознания Билли вспомнил книги матери по психологии, психиатрии — наверное, у него просто была какая-то патология. Он же был сыном Ванды Максимовой. Они — спасители всего мира — заморозили его на десять лет, боясь, что он может сойти с ума и повторить День М.  
Билли вновь закусил губу — боль, лёгкая и почти нежная, лаской прошлась по позвоночнику. Он завёл руку за спину и протолкнул в анус сразу два пальца. К горлу подступил неприятный ком, Билли сглотнул и толкнул пальцы глубже; было неприятно, но одновременно с тем внутри всё замирало в предвкушении. Ноги стали словно ватные, и Билли опустился на колени, привалившись боком к стене. Он начал растягивать себя, не переставая покусывать губы — кровь текла по подбородку и капала на грудь, превращаясь в бледно-розовые капли.  
Двух пальцев было мало, слишком просто и легко, и Билли добавил ещё один, начиная двигать рукой быстрее. Вновь вставший член то и дело задевал гладкий пластик стенки, и каждое прикосновение было словно удар током. Хотелось сжать член и подрочить ещё раз, но вместо этого Билли протолкнул в себя четвёртый палец и замер, тяжело дыша. Его распирало изнутри, и он осторожно развёл пальцы, зажав себе рот рукой, чтобы не кричать. После этого он продержался недолго — возбуждение, смешанное с болью, обрушилось на него, и Билли прокусил ладонь, кончая.  
Придя в себя после оргазма, он сполз на пол, свернулся в углу и зарыдал. 

Зеркало и стены были покрыты испариной; Билли мазнул ладонью по зеркалу — человек в отражении выглядел больным, и в этом человеке Билли не узнавал себя. Он нервно облизнул губы и поморщился. Показываться в таком виде Томми не хотелось — не хотелось слышать расспросы, опротивевшее много лет назад «Всё в порядке?». Эти слова одновременно пугали и раздражали. Билли давно перестали спрашивать из праздного интереса или искренней заботы — спрашивали, боясь, что он может сорваться, не выдержать очередную трещину, которую на нём оставляла жизнь — и это раздражало.  
Лучше не бывает.  
У них всё лучше не бывает. Просто за-ши-бись.  
Билли наскоро обтёрся полотенцем — влажное от пара, оно всё равно плохо впитывало, — натянул свежие трусы и футболку, и вышел в каюту. Томми не было, но Билли уловил голоса. Наверное, Томми и Нох-Варр сидели на кухне. Как они вообще умудрились подружиться? Билли не помнил, чтобы раньше у Томми были друзья кроме них, Юных Мстителей. Мысленно Билли споткнулся о слово «юные» — даже десять лет назад они не были таким уж юными. Команда, они стали просто командой, которая собралась ещё подростками — да и то, к ним он то прибивался, то убегал прочь. И даже сейчас Томми мог промчаться через галактику, закинув Билли на плечо — с его скоростью отсюда до империи скруллов сколько, пара минут? Но они просто летят, кажется, даже не особенно торопясь.  
Нох-Варр сказал, что Канг выдвинул условия. Томми говорил, что Земля находится в состоянии постоянной катастрофы. Томми, нарушив все мыслимые правила, выкрал его из тюрьмы — или не тюрьмы, где бы не держали Билли. Выбирай он сам, быть спасённым или оставленным в состоянии живой смерти, Билли... Билли не знал, что решил в подобной ситуации. Для него не существовало времени, пока он был заморожен. Ничего — даже пустоты не было.  
Каждый может быть спасён. Когда ты — хороший, то веришь в это. Билли оставил бы себя в кубе; каждый должен быть спасён.  
Постельное бельё холодило разгорячённую кожу. Билли закрыл глаза, задышал глубоко и ровно, чувствуя, как понемногу сердце перестаёт бешено стучать в груди — словно оно пыталось вырваться из клетки рёбер.  
Он почти заснул, когда яркий электрический свет ударил по глазам — перед зажмуренными глазами поплыли цветные пятна, Билли заморгал часто и сел.  
— Что случилось? — хмуро спросил Томми; матрас прогнулся под его весом. Между ними был почти метр, но Билли почти физически ощущал его присутствие, как когда они спали, прижавшись друг к другу. — Билли? — голос Томми стал ближе, и Билли посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Всё хорошо, — он сглотнул.  
— Брось, принцесса, — Томми хмыкнул. Сжал подбородок Билли, приподнимая его голову к свету. — Горошина пряталась под твоей подушкой? Билли, блядь, — неожиданно зло прошипел он. — В молчанку можешь играть с остальными, но со мной тебе придётся разговаривать.  
Пальцы Томми коснулись разодранных губ Билли — он почувствовал, как едва затянувшиеся ранки расходятся. Томми осторожно слизнул выступившую кровь. Его ладонь легла Билли на поясницу, поглаживая сквозь ткань футболки — Билли выгнулся, прижавшись к Томми, и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Принести тебе мазь?  
Билли мотнул головой.  
— Как пожелаете, ваше высочество.  
Внезапно Томми опрокинул его обратно на кровать и навис сверху, поставив одно колено между ног Билли. Он задрал на нём майку, скользнул пальцами по рёбрам, словно собирался щекотать — тело Билли, всё ещё разгорячённое после душа, отозвалось на эти прикосновения дрожью. Томми слонился ниже и поцеловал его чуть выше пупка. Провёл языком вверх, прикусил сосок и сжал пальцами второй. Билли хотелось сползти ниже, потереться о колено, что не давало ему свести ноги. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Томми и потянул, чтобы тот прекратил, но Томми только тихо рыкнул и больно сжал его запястье, заставляя убрать руку.  
— Нет, — пробормотал Билли, когда рука Томми сжала его член через трусы. Влажная от выступившей смазки ткань неприятно касалась чувствительной кожи — мягкий хлопок сейчас казался подобным наждачной бумаге.  
— Да.  
Томми поцеловал Билли в выступающую тазовую косточку. Потянул трусы вниз, провёл языком по обнажившемуся члену и сомкнул губы на головке. Он сосал и лизал её, словно леденец, не позволял Билли толкнуться глубже, прижав его за бёдра к матрасу. Билли поймал взгляд Томми — тяжёлый и пронизывающий, он возбуждал сильнее чем то, что делал Томми. Взгляд Билли скользнул ниже, на губы Томми, обхватывающие его член — это было слишком, и он отвернул голову, зажмурившись.  
— Посмотри на меня, — потребовал Томми, отстраняясь. Билли сипло выдохнул: Томми сидел между его ног на пятках. — Смотри на меня, — повторил он и подтянул Билли ближе к себе, положив бёдрами себе на колени. Его член лёг между ягодиц Билли, и Томми плавно качнулся.  
У Билли уже стояло так, что было почти больно. Он хотел, чтобы Томми прекратил тереться о него — лёгкие скользящие движения не столько дразнили, сколько мучили. Только Билли начинало казаться, что он вот-вот кончит, Томми сжимал его член у основания, оттягивая разрядку.  
— Вот это поворот, — ухмыльнулся Томми, когда Билли не выдержал: приподняв бёдра, он поддался вперёд. Член Томми упёрся в анус, и Билли закусил щёку изнутри. Кровь на вкус была как тёплый металл; кажется, этот привкус преследовать его ещё долго.  
— Просто трахни меня, чёрт возьми, — сдавленно прохрипел Билли.  
Томми — неожиданно нежно — провёл ладонью по его щеке, а потом резко дёрнул за плечо, перевернув на грудью на матрас. Положил руку на живот, заставляя приподнять бёдра, раздвинул ягодицы и потёрся членом об анус, всё ещё дразня.  
— Томми, — позвал Билли. — Пожалуйста.  
Когда Томми всё-таки начал входить, Билли снова затрясло, он сжал простынь и толкнулся, насаживаясь до конца. У Томми был большой член, больше, чем у Тедди — чем обычно был у Тедди, и Билли чувствовал себя слишком раскрытым; мышцы неприятно тянуло. Билли шире расставил колени, слегка меняя позу.  
— Можно? — Томми водил кончиками пальцев по его животу; Билли дёрнул головой — ему казалось, что говорить сейчас он просто не может, — и снова закрыл глаза. Томми двигался грубо и резко, так, что не растяни себя Билли в душе, Томми наверняка бы порвал его. Слёзы жгли глаза, но так и не пролились; всё было правильно. Билли продержался недолго — он кончил, стоило Томми просунуть руку ему под живот и сжать член Билли. Колени подломились, и Билли бессильно растянулся на матрасе; его потряхивало от пережитых эмоций. Щёки, кажется, были мокрыми — от пота или слёз? Билли не помнил, чтобы он плакал.  
Томми отстранился, перевернул Билли обратно на спину и даже не поцеловал — просто прижался на мгновение губами к губам. Билли тихо застонал, когда Томми развёл его колени в стороны и вновь вошёл. Теперь он двигался иначе, медленно и осторожно. Горячка возбуждения отступала — но пустоты, терзавшей Билли изнутри, больше не было.  
— Блядь, — прохрипел Томми. Он резко толкнулся и замер; Билли почувствовал, как его заполняет чужая сперма.  
Когда Томми откатился в сторону, Билли осторожно сел на край кровати. Собственное тело казалось ему слишком тяжёлым, хотелось лечь обратно, свернуться под боком у Томми и греться о его тепло, но он заставил себя встать.  
Пол холодил босые ступни, пока Билли шёл в ванную — каждый шаг давался ему с трудом, хотя пройти нужно было метра два. Такой слабости он не чувствовал даже тогда, когда Томми разрешил ему первый раз встать с постели, чтобы Билли мог выйти в туалет.  
Билли включил ходу — обычную тёплую воду, почти машинально потянулся за мочалкой — его пальцы столкнулись с пальцами Томми. Когда Томми успел войти и забраться к нему? Когда Томми стал его частью настолько, что Билли перестал ощущать его присутствие?  
Они молча вымылись, а потом Томми вдруг сгрёб Билли в охапку. Они стояли под льющейся из душа водой, неловко обнявшись, и губы Томми касались виска Билли. Только тогда Билли понял, что Томми стал выше, чем он.

***

Это походило на то, как вода прорывается сквозь плотину, сметая всё на своё пути. Или как лавина спускается с вершины горы: сперва снега совсем чуть-чуть, но чем ниже он спускается, тем разрушительнее становится сила.  
— Твоё тело, — смеялся Томми, — лучше тебя знает, что у него было десятилетнее воздержание.  
Билли никогда не отвечал; десять лет, игра воображения, магия — неважно. Это всё действительно перестало иметь значение. Даже если происходящее — реальность, ему было всё равно.  
У них был какой-то безумный марафон. Если до этого Билли просыпался с рукой Томми в штанах, то теперь он мог проснуться с его членом в заднице — такой утренний неторопливый секс нравился ему сейчас больше всего. Тело, разомлевшее после сна, приятно ныло, потому что последний раз Томми жёстко трахал его всего пару часов назад.  
Впрочем, Билли тоже нравилось просыпаться раньше Томми — он стягивал с него простыню, водил ладонью по члену, пока он не вставал, и начинал сосать.  
— Мелкий извращенец, — Томми зарывался пальцами в его волосы, гладил шею и жмурился от удовольствия.  
Он даже спросил — это нормально, что только он сверху? Билли неловко пожал плечами. Его всё устраивало. 

***

Билли дышал хрипло и прерывисто; локтём Томми удерживал его за шею, не давая отстраниться — и Билли было мучительно стыдно из-за того, в какой они позе сейчас. От того, что в глянцевой поверхности панелей обшивки он видел бледное мелькающее отражение себя самого, с рукой Томми, удерживающей его за горло. От того, как тяжело покачивается его собственный член.  
Этот силуэт в отражении куда больше походил на того Билли, каким он был сейчас.  
Но в там не было видно главного — как сзади к нему прижимается Томми, как он покачивает бёдрами, не двигается даже внутри, а просто растягивает проход. Томми умел быть медленным, когда хотел, и сейчас он, кажется, хотел. Билли почти был готов его умолять, когда дверь отъехала в сторону, и в каюту вошёл Нох-Варр.  
На Томми он был похож разве что издалека, больше просто из-за волос, но Билли всё равно показалось, что это ещё один Томми. Он даже не успел испугаться или осознать свою ошибку, просто застонал, выгнулся в руках Томми и кончил, не прикасаясь к своему члену.  
— Прости, я не хотел вам мешать, — Нох-Варр спокойно прошёл к стене и залез в шкаф за чистой футболкой.  
Билли не успел понять, насколько сильно изменился Нох-Варр за эти годы, научился ли он шутить, но раньше он бы сказал подобное серьёзно. Хотя Билли не очень хорошо разбирался в Крии.  
На него напало странное оцепенение — но он не чувствовал стыда или смущения за то, что Нох-Варр застал их в такой позе; скорее это были неловкость от того, что он перепутал того с Томми, — и смутное, пугающее предвкушение.  
— Всё в порядке, — Томми осторожно опустил Билли грудью на матрас. — Билли очень понравилось твоё появление, да, братишка? — и Томми плавно толкнулся бёдрами, входя глубже.  
— Да-а, — простонал Билли, глядя из-под чёлки на то, как Нох-Варр стягивает с себя грязную одежду. На самом деле волосы у Нох-Варра были не такие, как у Томми, выглядели жёстче, да и стрижка совсем другая. Лица у них тоже были разные, но всё равно, когда Нох-Варр повернулся обратно, Билли сглотнул и зажмурился.  
— Нох, — позвал вдруг Томми, замирая. — Иди сюда.  
Когда Билли открыл глаза, Нох-Варр стоял к края кровати, а руки Томми стаскивали с него штаны. Билли приподнялся на локте, и член Нох-Варра оказался прямо у него перед лицом. Даже сейчас, в полувозбуждённом состоянии, он показался Билли огромным. Томми снова начал двигаться, придерживая его за бедро, и Билли почувствовал, что у него самого вновь встаёт. Потянувшись вперёд, он раскрыл рот и обхватил губами член Нох-Варра, стараясь вобрать его так глубоко, как только мог. Он сосал, поддавшись тому медленному ритму, в котором его трахал Томми.  
Что-то упёрлось Билли в подбородок и соскользнуло ниже, потеревшись о шею; ощущение было приятным, но Билли не понял, что это было. Нох-Варр стоял расслабленно, убрав руки в карманы, а Томми ладонями сжимал бёдра самого Билли.  
Смех Томми прошёлся по его позвоночнику лёгкой дрожью.  
— Знаешь, — Томми наклонился, войдя так глубоко, что было почти больно, и зашептал Билли на ухо, — у некоторых Крии иная физиология, Билли. Например, у таких, как Нох-Варр, два половых члена.  
Глаза Билли расширились, когда он понял, что мягко трётся о его шею. Он выпустил член Нох-Варра изо рта и чуть отстранился. Их и правда было два — второй чуть ниже и меньше. Билли сглотнул и быстро облизнул губы. Осторожно обхватил оба члена ладонью, раскрыл рот шире и сомкнул губы вокруг обоих. Он не мог забрать их глубоко, просто ласкал языком головки, но от ощущений его трясло, словно в лихорадке. Просунув руку под живот Билли, Томми сжал его член и начал дрочить.  
Билли кончил во второй раз, когда Томми сорвался со своего медленно ритма и начал трахать его быстро и сильно. Он безвольно упал на кровать, чувствуя, как его лицо заливает сперма Нох-Варра. Томми вышел из Билли, лёг рядом и поцеловал; он так и не кончил. Билли чувствовал, как скользит по бедру чужой член, но стоило ему потянуться рукой вниз, Томми перехватил его за запястье и засмеялся.  
— В следующий раз, — сказал он. — Пошли спать.  
— Пойду проверю датчики, — отозвался откуда-то сверху Нох-Варр. Свет в каюте стал приглушённым.  
Кажется, Томми вставал и ходил за влажными полотенцами, но Билли уже спал, измотанный и разбитый.

Встретившись с Нох-Варром на кухне, Билли отчаянно покраснел и отвёл глаза. Он не знал, что говорить, как вести себя.  
Он ненавидел неловкие ситуации, а Томми всё ещё спал. Билли не стал его будить, тихо встал и сходил в душ. Долго тёр себя мочалкой, пока кожа не начала гореть.  
Но Нох-Варр оставался Нох-Варром. Он сделал Билли чай, тосты и включил какую-то ненавязчиво-радостную музыку.  
Это всё было так... обыденно, подумал вдруг Билли. Словно они давно живут вместе. Втроём.  
— Всё хорошо? — Нох-Варр пристально посмотрел на то, как Билли сидит, вцепившись в свою чашку.  
— Ох? Да, всё в порядке, — Билли мотнул головой и облизал губы. Отпил чай, кидая украдкой быстрые взгляды на Нох-Варра.  
В голове теснились мысли про Кейт. Про то, как Томми говорил, что у Нох-Варра была куча женщин. О том, как они с Томми трахались, когда Нох-Варр был за тонкой стеной. О том, как с Томми перестали существовать все преграды — они перелетали через них на скорости, которая во много раз превышала скорость звука.  
Или всё дело было в Билли? В его неспособности воспринимать реальность? Какой смысл ограничивать себя, если ты заперт в своей голове.  
Но он не хотел, чтобы это происходило только в его голове, понял вдруг Билли. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя живым, счастливым — чёрт возьми, здесь и сейчас он был счастлив.  
— Привет, — отчаянно зевая, Томми ввалился на кухню. Утянул с тарелки Билли тост, откусил сразу половину и проглотил, почти не жуя. Билли заворожено смотрел, как двигались мышцы на его шее, как дёрнулся кадык. Это было красиво.  
— Доброе утро, — откликнулся Нох-Варр. — Будешь кофе?  
— Давай, — Томми плюхнулся на табуретку рядом с Билли и утянул к себе его тарелку. — Кажется, ты не собираешься это есть.  
— Эй! — возмутился Билли.  
Может, дело было в том, что Томми был мастером разрушать ситуации. Он ловил моменты, когда Билли готовился прыгнуть с крыши и толкал его обратно.

И в следующий раз всё тоже началось с Томми. Или всё началось с того, что они втроём сели пересматривать «Светлячка»? Это было неважно. Томми был тем, кто выключил телевизор и утянул Билли к себе на колени, а Нох-Варр — тем, кто его поцеловал.  
— Ты же не против? — прошептал Томми Билли на ухо. Его рука забралась под футболку Билли, пальцы дразняще скользнули по животу.  
Билли мотнул головой и задышал часто, когда Нох-Варр сдвинул его штаны и обхватил губами член. Томми сцеловывал капли пота с шеи Билли, не убирая руку с живота — жар внутри скапливался и следовал за движениями его пальцев.  
Томми вошёл в него в тот момент, когда Билли выгнулся дугой, кончая в рот Нох-Варра. Нох-Варр отстранился и нежно поцеловал Билли во внутреннюю сторону бедра, водил губами по чувствительно коже до тех пор, пока Билли не застонал, чувствуя, что у его снова встаёт.  
Томми вдруг замер, и Билли не сдержал разочарованного стона.  
— Чш, — пальцы Томми обхватили член Билли, большим пальцем он потёр головку. — Нох, — позвал Томми. Тот вопросительно приподнял голову, отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Билли быстро облизнул губы. Грудь сдавило от сладкого предчувствия.  
Томми медленно водил кулаком по его члену, всё ещё не двигаясь. Нох-Варр медленно поднялся — когда их лица сравнялись, Билли сам потянулся за поцелуем, обвил руками его шею, прижимаясь теснее.  
Когда Нох-Варр подхватил Билли под ягодицы и откинулся вместе с ним на пол, Билли приглушённо застонал ему в рот. Он чувствовал себя слишком пустым — от того, как из его тела выскользнул член Томми, было почти больно.  
Билли разорвал поцелуй и быстро облизнул губы. Нох-Варр смотрел на него спокойно — почти выжидающе. Это подстёгивало и толкало вперёд, и Билли подтянулся вперёд, так, что член Нох-Варра лёг между его ягодиц. Билли завёл руку за спину, провёл по нему кончиками пальцев.  
Томми перебрался к ним на пол, зарылся пальцами в волосы Билли, поворачивая его голову для поцелуя.  
Билли приподнялся и начал опускаться на член Нох-Варра. Это было больно; несмотря на то, что его только что трахал Томми, член Нох-Варра был слишком большим.  
— Всё хорошо, — Томми стёр большим пальцем выступившие слёзы. Нежно поцеловал, обхватил ладонью опавший было член.  
Билли сглотнул осторожно качнул обёдрами. Стало легче, и Билли начал двигаться — с каждым движением становилось лучше. Второй член Нох-Варра скользил по его ягодицам, пачкая их смазкой.  
Когда Томми толкнулся пальцами в анус Билли, тот замер. Это было слишком — слишком больно, слишком хорошо. Его заколотило от ужаса, смешанного с предвкушением.  
Томми не столько растягивал его, сколько ласкал внутри Билли член Нох-Варра. Тело Билли вдруг стало тяжёлым, и он упал на грудь Нох-Варра, спрятал лицо у него на плече, чувствуя, как его ласково поглаживают по спине, выступающим лопаткам.  
— Я или Нох, — шепнул Томми на ухо Билли.  
Всё, хотелось сказать Билли. Я хочу всё.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но у него вырвался только жалобный всхлип. Томми отвёл от его лба мокрую от пота чёлку, прикусил нижнюю губу — только зажившая кожа снова лопнула, и Томми слизал кровь.  
Нох-Варр сел, придерживая одной рукой Билли за талию. Они обменялись с Томми быстрыми взглядами, и Нох-Варр потянул Билли вверх, снимая с себя. Тот сдавленно захрипел, дёрнулся — хотелось насадиться обратно, до упора, — но Нох-Варр держал крепко.  
— Ох, Билли, — пробормотал Томми. — Глупый маленький брат.  
Он сел позади Билли, заставил откинуться себе на грудь. Развёл ноги Билли шире и кивнул Нох-Варру. Тот потянул Билли обратно на себя — когда оба его члена упёрлись в анус Билли, тот почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь. Страх сжал внутренности, и член Билли в руке Томми вновь обмяк.  
Нох-Варр медленно толкнулся — Билли прижал руку ко рту, чтобы не закричать. Ему казалось, что его разорвёт изнутри, но Нох-Варр продолжал входить глубже, мышцы поддавались. Он не стал входить слишком глубоко — поддался назад, потом толкнулся обратно, и Билли вновь захрипел, кусая свою ладонь. Томми отвёл его руку в сторону.  
— Кричи, если хочешь, — Билли мотнул головой, уронил её на плечо Томми. Ему казалось, что если он закричит, то разлетится на мелкие осколки.  
Нох-Варр постепенно начинал двигаться быстрее, и в какой-то момент Билли начал поддаваться ему навстречу.  
Томми целовал его шею, дрочил; Билли мучительно хотелось кончить, возбуждение было болезненно-острым, но он не мог.  
— Т-томми, — Билли вцепился в руку того, вывернул голову, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Всё хорошо, — Томми погладил его по щеке.  
— Я... — Билли облизнул пересохшие губы. — Томми, пожалуйста.  
— Потом.  
Нох-Варр резко вскинул бёдра, входя в Билли до упора, и тот выгнулся, чувствуя, как его заполняет чужая сперма. Так много, так горячо.  
Они положили Билли спиной на пол; мягкий ковёр щекотал кожу. Голова Билли лежала на коленях Нох-Варра. Когда Томми потёрся щекой о его член, Билли застонал.  
Томми потёр пальцем щель, размазывая смазку, сомкнул губы на головке. Билли закусил губу; ему хотелось, чтобы Томми отсосал ему, хотелось кончить в этот горячий рот, но Томми уже отстранился, развёл колени Билли шире и толкнулся языком в растянутый анус, слизывая сперму Нох-Варра.  
Билли кончил только после того, как Томми вошёл в него; чувствуя, как его вновь заполняет чужая сперма, Билли бессильно обмяк — оргазм был мягким, словно волны, накатывающие на берег в штиль.

Всё тело ломило, когда Билли открыл глаза. Томми спал рядом, отвернувшись к стене и подтянув колени к груди. Билли поправил на нём одеяло и тихо выскользнул из постели.  
Он стоял под горячим душем, задрав голову к потолку. В висках шумело – и вода, и воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Билли торчал в душе, пока из-под кожи не вымылось зудящее ощущение чужих рук.  
Он натянул спортивные штаны Томми, подумал ещё надеть футболку, но заленился, и пошёл за кофе. Нох-Варр, кажется, недавно встал – плед на диване был откинут, подушка примята, а из кухни доносилось незатейливое посвитывание.  
\- Привет, - хрипло поздоровался Билли. Подошёл к холодильнику и потянул было на себя дверцу, но Нох-Варр неожиданно приблизился и пытливо заглянул ему в глаза. Билли захлопнул холодильник и обернулся к нему:  
\- Всё хорошо?  
\- Д-да, - запнувшись, ответил Билли. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Вместо ответа Нох-Варр обнял Билли со спины, прижав его к себе, и поцеловал в плечо. Скользнул губами выше, прикусил мочку уха — и укус перетёк в другой поцелуй. Нох-Варр поглаживал живот Билли кончиками пальцев, задевал резинку штанов — Билли со стоном выгнулся в его руках. После того, что они делали всего несколько часов назад, между ног неприятно тянуло. Чёрт возьми, наверное, он был мазохистом, окончательно поехал крышей, но Билли хотелось, чтобы Нох-Варр ещё раз его трахнул.  
Билли облизнул губы и дёрнул свои штаны вниз; трусы он перестал носить тогда же, когда они начали трахаться с Томми.  
— Ты уверен? — Нох-Варр поцеловал его в шею, зарылся носом в волосы. Нох-Варр был него выше совсем немного — вот уж кто почти не изменился за эти годы.  
— Даа, — Билли уже дышал часто и неровно, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить от предвкушения. Чёрт возьми, они были на кухне, стояли, прислонившись к холодильнику.  
Билли был бы не против, выеби его Нох-Варр, нагнув над столом. Положив на стол.  
Но Нох-Варр продолжал просто поглаживать его — пальцы словно случайно то и дело опускались ниже, лаская уже возбуждённый член.  
Билли запрокинул голову на плечо Нох-Варра и закрыл глаза; держать их открытыми не было сил. И стоять сил не было, если бы Нох-Варр его не держал, Билли просто сполз на пол.  
Нох-Варр не стал в него входить: просто тёрся о до сих пор раскрытый проход, вызывая у Билли жалобные всхлипы.  
— Однако, — весело заметил Томми, заходя на кухню. Как ни в чём не бывало, он подошёл к кофейнику и налил себе чашку кофе.  
Билли смотрел на него мутным взглядом. Томми. Томми. Томми. Имя брата пульсировало в висках, отдавалось дрожью во всём теле, и Билли кончил, глядя, как Томми наклоняется, чтобы поставить чашку в посудомойку — футболка обтянула его спину, обрисовав рельеф мышц под тканью.  
У поцелуев Томми был привкус кофе, горьковато-сладкий. Томми всегда пил чёрный кофе с сахаром. Билли обвил руками его шею, но Томми мягко отстранился и опустился перед Билли на колени. Слизал сперму с его живота, провёл языком по полувозбуждённому члену, пережал пальцами у основания, оттягивая разрядку.  
— Давай, — Томми кивнул Нох-Варру, и тот, зажав Билли рот, резко толкнулся в него. Билли захрипел в его ладонь, дёрнулся — но Томми сжал его бёдра, обхватил губами член, перетягивая внимание на себя. Нох-Варр проталкивался глубже — блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Билли кусал его ладонь, облизывал пальцы — кажется, он вообще не совсем соображал, что происходит. Это ощущение заполненности, открытости — доверия, оно лишало его ориентации в пространстве.  
— Тише, всё хорошо, — Томми уже был рядом, целовал его — куда успела деться рука Нох-Варра? Томми гладил Билли по лицу, и Билли хотелось тереться о его руки. Как котёнку. — Сядь.  
Что? Куда? Билли смотрел на Томми мутными глазами, не совсем понимая, что происходит, беззвучно шевелил губами.  
Он слабо застонал, когда Нох-Варр вышел из него, но в следующий момент Томми надавил на плечи Билли, заставляя сесть — обратно на Нох-Варра. Билли не сдержал крика, когда оба члена Нох-Варра вошли в него до упора, даже глубже, чем в прошлый раз.  
— Тише, — Томми губами собрал выступившие на глазах Билли слёзы. Теперь было больно — действительно больно, так, что даже туман в голове рассеялся. — Тише.  
Томми нежно поцеловал его, погладил по щеке. Нох-Варр не двигался, но Билли всё равно трясло, хотелось встать, но сил не было, словно из его тела вынули все кости. Нох-Варр и Томми ласкали его опавший член в две руки, мягко, но настойчиво, и это казалось почти издевательством, извращённой пыткой.  
— Смотри на меня, — Томми обхватил ладонями лицо Билли. — На меня, — повторил он, садясь на бёдра Билли. Член Билли лёг между его ягодиц, головка упёрлась в анус, и Нох-Варр подтянул Томми ближе, почти натягивая его на Билли. Томми плавно качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь сильнее — Нох-Варр, мазнув губами по плечу Билли, резко вскинул бёдра, входя ещё глубже, хотя, казалось, это просто невозможно.  
Теперь они трахали его вдвоём — Томми обнимал Билли за шею, целовал его безвольные губы, а Нох-Варр придерживал самого Томми за бёдра.  
Томми кончил первым, когда Нох-Варр протиснул руку между его и Билли животами руку, обхватил член Томми и начал дрочить. Когда Томми встал и отошёл в сторону, мазнув пальцами по щеке Билли, Нох-Варр начал двигаться быстрее — Билли снова стало больно, кажется, по лицу текли слёзы, но он уже ничего не соображал. Вскоре между ног стало мокро и горячо. Билли обмяк в руках Нох-Варра, откинув голову ему на плечо. Даже сейчас, когда Нох-Варр больше не был возбуждён — чёрт возьми, он был слишком большим.  
Даже сейчас, когда Билли колотило от боли, ему хотелось, чтобы это повторилось.

Теперь они спали на кровати втроём; места было мало, поэтому они так тесно прижимались друг к другу, что пошевелиться, не разбудив нечаянно кого-то было невозможно.  
Билли всегда спал между Томми и Нох-Варром, и это ощущалось так правильно.  
Всё остальное время они трахались, как ненормальные.  
— У тебя сперма из ушей скоро потечёт, — смеялся Томми.  
Билли только улыбался.  
Они трахнули его вдвоём — Билли нравилось, когда они делали это вдвоём. Второй член Нох-Варра скользил по его ягодицам, упирался в анус, когда Билли приподнимал бёдра — при мысли, что в нём будет три члена, Билли начинало колотить от возбуждения.  
Они занимались везде — разве что не добрались до медотсека. Однажды, когда Томми задремал, Нох-Варр выебал Билли прямо на панели управления кораблём.  
А ещё они разговаривали. Билли не совсем понимал, когда они успевают, но скоро ему начало казаться, что они живут вместе уже очень давно — эти две недели превратились для Билли в прошедшие десять лет.  
Это было не так уж плохо, если подумать.

***

— Через два часа мы будем на Тарнаксе-2, — Нох-Варр зашёл на кухню и налил себе кофе. — Я связался с дворцом, нас уже ждут.  
— Тарнакс-2? — переспросил Билли.  
— Вот скажи мне, — сварливо протянул Томми. — Ты же умный. Задрот, обожаешь космос и всё такое. И провалы в памяти у тебя не настолько большие. Историю Мстителей наизусть расскажешь с датами, разбуди тебя посреди ночи. Тарнакс — планета скруллов, Билли. С фантазией у них не густо, как и с логикой — уже сколько их Тарнаксов разрушили. Я бы на их месте переименовал планету и посмотрел, что выйдет.  
Два часа до планеты скруллов означали, что прошло уже две недели — странно, Билли казалось, что прошло не меньше месяца. Он не думал о том, что и зачем делает Томми за время их путешествия. Билли так и не вспомнил того, за что его приговорили к пожизненному заключению — но, если сейчас был шанс всё исправить, он собирался им воспользоваться.  
Наверное, Билли должен был ощущать беспокойство, но вместо этого он чувствовал странное умиротворение. Он встретился взглядом с Томми — тот тревожился больше много больше него, осознал Билли. Он тихо улыбнулся и сжал руку Томми поверх стола.  
Для Томми реальный мир с его проблемами, на время отдалённый, вновь стал близким — Томми видел ужасы происходящего, и тогда, и сейчас. Для Билли этого не было, мир по-прежнему оставался выдумкой. Даже если через два часа они прилетят на Тарнакс-2, будет ли он настоящим? Или мир разобьётся подобно новогодней игрушке, и Билли рухнет в пустоту?  
— Я не говорил про Билли, — Нох-Варр подошёл и встал совсем рядом; его ладонь на мгновение зарылась в волосы Билли, пальцы скользнули по шее, очертив след от засоса.  
— Отличный выйдет сюрприз, — заржал Томми. Повисшее в воздухе напряжение исчезло. — Надеюсь, Тедди оторвёт свою задницу от трона и встретит нас лично.  
— С нами две недели никто не связывался, так что не думаю, что кто-то заметил подмену, — Нох-Варр убрал руку с шеи Билли.  
— Стоп. Подмену? О чём вы? Почему нельзя было сразу рассказать мне всё с самого начала, — возмутился Билли.  
— Слишком скучно, — Томми ухмыльнулся и вытянул ноги. — Правда?  
— Вынужден согласиться, — Нох-Варр отошёл долить себе ещё кофе. — Томми оставил в кубе твой дубликат, чтобы выиграть время. Если честно, я думал, он раскроют этот простейший план куда раньше, но технологии Земли не перестают меня удивлять. Тони Старк строит сферу Дайсона, а в самом охраняемом месте в мире легко выкрасть человека, признанного угрозой вселенского масштаба.  
— Я просто идеальный преступник, — улыбка Томми была крайне довольной. — Мой дед основал Братство злых мутантов. Я очень злой и хитрый мутант.  
Билли пнул его под столом по колену и забрался на стул с ногами, чтобы избежать мести очень злого и хитрого мутанта.  
— Мне кажется, тебе просто нравится нарушать правила, — возразил Нох-Варр.  
— Знаешь, где мы его нашли, когда собирали команду? — повернулся к нему Билли. Нох-Варр снова стоял рядом, и Билли привалился к нему боком. — В колонии для малолетних преступников. А потом, перед тем, как мы... — Билли запнулся о свои слова, помедлил. Рука Нох-Варра легла ему на спину, успокаивающе поглаживая. — Перед тем, как мы нашли Ванду. Мы искали её и до этого, но тогда, — Билли обхватил себя за колени и поёжился, — кое-что. Тедди ранили, я испугался, и... отправил в кому сорок человек. Мстители поместили меня на карантин, потому что боялись, что я тоже могу... Как она. Томми нас выкрал, и мы сбежали искать Ванду, чтобы доказать, что всё хорошо.  
— Кейт мне рассказывала, — голос Нох-Варра были непривычно мягким. Билли потёрся щекой о его живот, прижался теснее и закрыл глаза. — Прости, — Нох-Варр потрепал его по волосам. — Думаю, будет лучше, если сейчас кораблём буду управлять я, а не автопилот.  
— Ага, — кивнул Томми и встал из-за стола. — Вставай, принцесса. Я бы закинул тебя на плечо и понёс, но потолки низковаты.

Они вернулись в каюту. Билли стащил футболку и штаны, бросил их на пол и хотел было пойти в душ, но Томми поймал его за запястье, прижал грудью к стене и поцеловал в основание шеи. Провёл рукой по боку, пересчитывая выступающие рёбра. Билли выдохнул с присвистом и расставил ноги шире.  
В том, как его трахал Томми, не было никакого прощального надрыва, словно это происходит в последний раз. Он кончил первым, опустился на корточки и отсосал Билли, а потом всё-таки закинул на плечо и дотащил до душа. Томми смеялся всю дорогу и даже умудрился помыть Билли голову, чуть не устроив пенный апокалипсис.  
— На королевский приём мы, конечно, попадём, но там все свои, так что можешь не наряжаться, — сказал Томми, пока Билли вытирался.  
— У меня всё равно нет ничего, кроме футболок и пары джинс, — пожал плечами Билли.  
Футболка, которую он в итоге натянул на себя, всё равно принадлежала Томми. Обычная белая, с голубыми полосками по кромке рукава.  
— Там ветрено в это время года, так что я бы советовал надеть толстовку.  
У Билли была только толстовка Тедди.  
Сам Томми был в костюме — новом, но было глупо ждать, что за десять лет он не изменится, ведь как минимум Томми вырос. Впрочем, очки, защищавшие глаза во время бега, остались прежними — глянцевые оранжевые линзы блестели в свете ламп.  
Остаток пути Билли провёл с Нох-Варром — забрался в пустующее кресло второго пилота и смотрел на приближающуюся планету, окружённой поясом астероидов. У Тарнакса-2 было три лунных спутника и два солнца, и, насколько мог судить Билли издалека, большая её часть была покрыта пустынями и водой.  
— Эта сторона планеты необитаема, — Нох-Варр нажал что-то, и на стекле перед Билли развернулись проекции: города, сплетённые из стекла и металла, диковинные сады, парящие в воздухе — и неожиданно традиционное здание королевского дворца, утопающего в зелени.  
— Через полчаса будем заходить на посадку.  
Только когда они снизились к поверхности, Билли понял, насколько большую скорость развивал корабль Нох-Варра: картины пролетали мимо, сливаясь в цветные пятна, он ничего толком не успевал рассмотреть.  
— Столица, — негромко сказал Нох-Варр, сбрасывая скорость. Билли уставился в окно, сам не понимая, что ожидает, но нынешняя столица империи скруллов походила на обычный современный город: взмывающие в высь небоскрёбы в центре, тихие пригороды. Нох-Варр промчался среди стеклянных коробок — словно через лес, потому что когда он сделал очередной резкий поворот, небоскрёбы расступились, открывая вид на королевский дворец.  
Нох-Варр щёлкнул парой кнопок. Раздался сигнал соединения, динамик немного похрипел и выплюнул:  
— Видим вас, посадка разрешена.  
— Принято, — коротко бросил Нох-Варр и отключился.  
Он приближался, продолжая снижать скорость. Он плавно облетел дворец — Билли казалось, что они обязательно должны задевать пышные кроны деревьев. На посадочной площадке уже бегало несколько скруллов, затянутых в форменные комбинезоны.  
— Йоу, — Томми ввалился в кабину. — Как я скучал по свежему воздуху, нормальной жратве и открытым пространствам.  
— Размяться было бы неплохо, — откликнулся Нох-Варр, не отвлекаясь от управления.  
Билли даже не почувствовал, как они приземлились, просто Нох-Варр встал и вышел в коридор. Раздался звуковой сигнал — наверное, открылся внешний люк.  
— Пошли, братишка, — Томми взъершил волосы Билли. — Всё будет хорошо.

Встречавший их скрулл отчитался, что Его Величество ждёт их на малой террасе. Судя по всему, Томми отлично знал, где это, потому что отказался от сопровождающих и потянул Билли за собой. Они прошли через несколько пустых залов — мрамор и стекло, королевская резиденция скруллов отчаянно походила на самый обычный земной дворец. Длинные анфилады комнат, переходы. Разве позолоты нет и не завешано картинами.  
Голоса они услышали ещё на подходе: кто-то громко спорил, не стесняясь в выражениях.  
— Ты ведёшь себя даже хуже моего брата! — кричала женщина. — Вы все не понимаете, что действительно важно, а когда нужно засунуть в задницу вашу гордость.  
— Я всё понимаю, — огрызался в ответ мужчина. Его голос показался Билли смутно знакомым. — Виктория, я уже не ребёнок, я понимаю всю важность возможного союза. Но сейчас мы находимся в — блядь! — состоянии кота Шрёдингера! Наша вселенная может существовать, а может и нет, и всё это зависит от временного террориста, которого не может существовать!  
Томми свернул, огибая мраморные колоны, и вышел на террасу. Видимо, малую, потому что смутно знакомый голос — конечно, это был Тедди. Его кожа была зелёной, волосы аккуратно причёсаны назад и перехвачены металлическим обручем.  
Грудь Билли тоже сдавило, дыхание перехватило — это была реальность. Всё-таки реальность, потому что он никогда бы не смог выдумать такое.  
— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вас. Тедди, ваше высочество, — Томми отвесил неожиданно ловкий поклон женщине, что стояла подле Тедди. Высокая и темнокожая, она была в военной форме; на бедре её висел меч.  
— Томми, — устало кивнул Тедди. Билли быстро облизнул губы.  
Взгляд Тедди скользнул с Томми и Нох-Варра дальше. На него.  
Тедди беззвучно шевельнул губами. Сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, отшатнулся и отвернулся.  
— Что происходит? — резко спросила женщина.  
— Виктория, оставь нас, пожалуйста, — неожиданно твёрдо попросил — приказал — Тедди. — Это не относится ни к Спарте, ни к скруллам, ни даже к крии. С помолвкой мы разберёмся позже, если мир ещё будет существовать.  
Женщина — Виктория — хмуро посмотрела на них всех, но в итоге коротко кивнула и ушла. Её шаги, чёткие и ровные, эхом отдавались среди колонн.  
— Томми, что вы наделали, — Тедди повернулся — теперь он выглядел как человек. Билли был прав, время ничего не могло сделать тому, что меняет свою внешность усилием мысли. Тедди остался таким, каким Билли его запомнил — даже корона пропала.  
— Ну, знаешь. Самоубийственные планы, спасение мира. Увлекательное хобби в свободное от работы время.  
— Привет, — тихо и невпопад прошептал Билли.  
Тедди открыл рот. Закрыл. Глубоко вздохнул.  
— Время почти вышло. Мстители не собираются отдавать Кангу... Билли, — Тедди споткнулся о его имя, избегая смотреть на него. — Мне не сообщали о том, что он пропал. Ночью будет собрание правителей, я хотел отправить Кл'рта, он лучше ладит с ними... Но, кажется, пойду сам.  
Томми вдруг нашёл руку Билли и переплёл их пальцы. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Если ты скажешь им, что Билли тут, планету разнесут по камешку.  
— Я не скажу. Думаю, Канг всё равно явится сюда сам, не спрашивая никого. Этот ублюдок... — Тедди скривился. — Не верю, что это Нейт.  
— Он ничего не помнит, — впервые заговорил Нох-Варр. — Билли, я имею ввиду. Он потерял память о последних месяцах перед той катастрофой.  
Билли на мгновение зажмурился; Томми и Нох-Варр. У него были Томми и Нох-Варр, и рядом с ними он чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Он не перестал любить Тедди — но время словно вымыло из Билли всё, что было внутри. Всё, чем были они с Тедди. Это не походило на начало с чистого листа. Исписанная тетрадь, пухлая от воспоминаний, просто закончилась.  
Тедди выдохнул с присвистом и потёр переносицу.  
— Простите, почему-то мои советники решили, что это время идеально подходит для заключения династического брака.  
— Не оставляют попыток поженить вас с Викторией? — хмыкнул Томми, легко сжимая пальцы Билли. Я тебе потом всё объясню, да?  
— Виктория хочет этого брака чуть ли не больше, чем мой совет. Даже Ксавин проедает мне мозг. Крии, спартои и скруллы воплотятся в одном наследнике — их главный аргумент. Ладно, к чёрту политику, вы, наверное, устали... Сколько...  
— Недели три, пять дней из которых наша принцесса валялась в отключке под капельницей, — Томми выпустил руку Билли, хлопнул Тедди по плечу. — Потом они слушали эту жуткую музыку и смотрели ваши задротские фильмы. Я всерьёз раздумывал оставить их сливаться в экстазе взаимопонимания, — Томми ухмылялся так, что у Билли запылали уши.  
— О, — коротко бросил Тедди, аккуратно выворачиваясь их хватки Томми. — Я не ждал, что вас будет трое, поэтому приготовил только две комнаты.  
— Тед, ты отвалил мне целую квартиру в этом дворце. У меня даже свой зимний сад есть, — Томми закатил глаза. — Билли тоже там поместится, у меня есть гостиная. Кабинет. Кстати, я раздумываю бросить всё и переехать к тебе насовсем. Учить детишек мне начинает надоедать.  
— Ты работаешь учителем? — моргнул Билли. Томми ничего не говорил о своей жизни последние годы. Учитель?  
— Академия Мстителей, Школа Джин Грей. Ну, всякие такие модные частные заведения — зарплата мизерная, а дети все какие-то чересчур агрессивные, стены ломают, — смех прорывался сквозь напускное серьёзное выражение лица Томми; в уголках глаз собирались морщинки, и Билли хотелось разгладить их, зарыться пальцами в чёлку. Ему хотелось обратно на корабль.  
— Я пойду, — Нох-Варр махнул рукой и скрылся среди колонн.  
— Давай! — крикнул ему в спину Томми. — Так вот, о чём это я... На правах старшего брата, который работал нянькой последние три недели — Билли, тебе нужно погулять на свежем воздухе, мне нужно побегать. Мы в сад, если что случится, не думаю, что у тебя будет проблема найти нас.  
Томми подхватил Билли за талию, шепнул «Закрой глаза» — и сорвался с места. Когда Билли рискнул открыть глаза обратно, они уже были на зелёной лужайке. Томми носился вокруг кругами.  
— Следуй за белым кроликом, — пробормотал себе под нос Билли.  
Осмотревшись, он заметил низкую скамью под раскидистым деревом; с него гроздьями свисали неизвестные Билли цветы и ягоды. Он сел, прислонившись спиной в шершавую кору. Стоило смежить веки, и спасительная темнота обрушилась на него, забирая из мира, где нужно было что-то решать.  
Билли снилось что-то хорошее, но, очнувшись, он не мог ничего вспомнить. Он лежал на широкой кровати, по пояс укрытый пледом.  
— Соня, — насмешливо протянул Томми, входя в комнату. — Дворцовая прислуга была шокирована тем, как я тащил тебя по коридорам. Ещё и на Ксавин напоролся, она предлагала помочь... Пф.  
— Что-нибудь случилось? — Билли выпутался из-под пледа, нашёл кеды и сунул в них ноги.  
— Нет, но ужин будет через полчаса. Скромное мероприятие с императором, его главным советником и нами. Думаю, Кл'рт не расстроится, если ты не будешь при параде.  
— А Нох-Варр?..  
— Дрыхнет, небось, — фыркнул Томми. — Он Крии, так что при новом положении дел пользуется при дворе большим уважением. Ну, знаешь, все эти тёрки с полукровками у власти.  
Кажется, он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в комнату ввалился скрулл с выпученными глазами и перекошенным лицом. Он тяжело дышал — наверное, бежал сюда так. словно за ним гнались все Мстители прошлого, будущего и настоящего.  
— Что случилось? — нахмурился Томми. — Это...  
— Его Величество... послал за вами.  
— Канг, — Томми уже не спрашивал. — Билли, пойдём. 

Дворец казался странно пустым. Шаги отдавались позади них гулким эхом. Билли шёл за Томми, и с каждым шагом он вновь терял веру в реальность. Происходящее казалось ему игрушечным, словно они ставят спектакль в школе. Бог велит Аврааму принести в жертву его любимого сына, и они восходят на гору Мория.  
Билли не знал, Исаак он или баран.  
В какой-то момент Томми не выдержал, резко повернулся, подхватил Билли на руки — Билли не успел опомниться, как они стояли на той же террасе, что и днём.  
Тедди, какие-то скруллы, видимо, его личная охрана. Билли узнал Суперскрулла, что убил мать Тедди — Кл'рт, возродивший империю своего народа. Неужели он просто отдал её потом? Далёкие воспоминания о их первом провале теснились в голове — о том, как мать Тедди в одно мгновение превратилась в статую из пепла, что унёс ветер.  
Тедди говорил ему потом, что отпустил это всё. Жить с ненавистью в сердце слишком тяжело. Тедди пришёл к своему народу, занял то место, о котором его просил Кл'рт ещё тогда.  
Ксавин говорила, что Тедди станет великим правителем, объединит враждующие расы и принесёт мир.  
Билли посмотрел снова — он не видел Тедди, остался лишь Доррек Восьмой, сын принцессы Аннель и Мар-Велла.  
Канг стоял, скрытый в тени, и Билли не сразу его заметил. Вот у кого костюм не менялся годами. Но имеет ли значение время для того, кто постоянно его переписывает?  
Время, кажется, вообще потеряло всякую ценность в этом мире, и Билли почувствовал себя странно одиноким.  
— Приятно видеть, что хоть у кого-то здесь есть разум, — Канг вышел на свет. Томми встал рядом с Билли, почти касаясь его.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, тяжело остаться в стороне, когда ты обещаешь уничтожить мир. Мне всё равно не нравилось, что Мстители сделали с Билли, — Томми смеялся, но Билли чувствовал напряжение в его голосе.  
— Разумеется.  
Канг снял шлем. Светлые волосы упали на плечи — почти рыжие в свете пузатых ламп, освещавших балкон.  
Лицо Кэсси совсем не изменилось, но было тронуто печатью смерти. Глаза её, когда-то радостные и полные жизни, сейчас казались застывшими. Муха, пойманная смолой и обращённая в янтарь.  
— Здравствуй, Билли, — она отвела волосы от лица и улыбнулась. Говорят, смерть прекрасна, когда приходит за тобой — ведь не просто так Танос гонялся за ней столько лет. — Я верила, что Томми всё сделает.  
В наступившей тишине собственное сердцебиение казалось Билли барабанным боем.  
Ибо прах ты и в прах обратишься.


End file.
